


The Disturbers

by PinkyPie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, just some sweet stuff guys, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyPie/pseuds/PinkyPie
Summary: Just another evening at the Garden Lodge.





	The Disturbers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, beautiful people! This is my second fanfic, how exciting haha nothing special just a cute one shot

After a long day, Jim was finally making his way back home. The new manager at his work was starting to get on his nerves with his constant complains and demands, acting a whole lot superior than him and his colleagues’. He might be their boss, but that didn’t mean he had to look down upon them as some dirt and this behaviour was really starting to wear him down to the point of really considering quitting his job. They don’t pay enough anyways, might as well look for something new.

These troubling thoughts followed him alongside his walk back to Garden Lodge, to the point where he didn’t even notice already arriving at the house and unlocking the front doors. Jim quickly snapped himself out and started taking his shoes off as he made his way into the house. Once done, he walked through the corridor into the kitchen to grab some water, but couple of seconds later, he heard a voice call his name from the living room.

“Is that you Jim?” catching him off by surprise, making him choke on his water. He started coughing violently but after few more coughs, he was back to his normal self, although red in the face and with a tickle in his throat. He didn’t even notice Freddie already standing few feet away from him looking concerned, making his way closer to Jim. “Well don’t you start dying on me now, we haven’t seen each other the entire day, darling” he said humorously whilst gently patting Jim on the back.

“Sorry, just choked on some water” he replied still breathing heavily. He put the glass of water on the counter and turned to Freddie with a chuckle, “thought you would have more of a concern when you hear your boyfriend losing the grip on his life”, making Freddie laugh.

“I’m sure a sip of water won’t be taking you down anytime soon, my dear” said Freddie as he spread his arms, inviting Jim for a tight hug which was instantly accepted as Jim wrapped his arms around Freddie’s waist, kissing him gently on the forehead. The two men just stood there for a while embracing, taking in each other after a long day, long forgetting the world around them. After a minute or so they slowly pulled away to look at one other, whilst keeping their arms around each other.

“Hi.” said Jim.

Freddie smiled. “Hello.”

Jim stared at him lovingly. “How was your day?”, finally removing his arms around Freddie as the other replicated the movement and gestured them to the living room.

Freddie sighed. “Frustrating.” He said as they sat on the couch. “The band and I have been working on this song for a couple of weeks now and it’s still a mess”. Jim gently patted his thigh and gave him a reassuring smile.

“It will work out in the end, it always does with you.” Freddie gave him a smile back.

“What about you?” he turned his body to face Jim.

“Not any better than yours it seems.” He ran his hand through his hair in annoyance thinking back about his job. Freddie immediately spotted the movement and patted his knees as a gesture they both by now know. Jim put his feet up on Freddie’s knees and the other started lightly massaging them. “The new manager at work is an actual prick. He prances around as if he owns the place, even though we all know it’s his brother’s. He treats us all like servants to come at his every demand! Like today, Emma was in the middle of cutting someone’s hair and he made her go to his office to make him a coffee. Who does that!”

Freddie looked at him hopelessly. “Oh Jim.” He started. “You know I could try to pull some strings and get him fired.” He suggested whilst raising his eyebrows in a tempting manner which just made Jim laugh.

“No it’s alright, my love, it does sound very appealing though” making them both chuckle. Freddie looked down at Jim’s feet which he was still massaging and bit his lip thinking of what he was going to say next.

“You know, if you don’t enjoy working there, you can always start working here in the house.” He suggested. “We do need a gardener.” Jim sat up straight at the idea. He always enjoyed the profession and he would be able to see Freddie more often.

“I’ll think about it, Fred.” making them hold eye contact as the comfortable silence loomed around the room. Jim stretched out his arm to stroke Freddie’s cheek making Freddie lean into the touch. As both men started getting closer, Jim’s feet slid down away from Freddie’s knees, making it more comfortable for them to come close. 

“Do you love me?” whispered Freddie as their foreheads touched.

Jim smiled, his breath lingering upon Freddie’s lips. “Yes, I love you very much.” And with that their lips touched. 

The kiss was soft and gentle at first, with both men nibbling each other’s’ lips, neither one trying to dominate the other, just enjoying the special moment. Soon, Freddie’s hands started travelling along Jim’s sides, starting at the man’s cheeks, working their way down to his neck, chest and eventually waist. As the kiss was becoming more heated, Freddie moved up on Jim’s lap, straddling him with his knees. 

Just as Jim started taking Freddie’s shirt off, he felt as if someone was watching, so he slowly broke away from the kiss to take in his surroundings, before noticing Freddie raising his eyebrows at the sight behind him. Confused, Jim turned his head and saw three of their cats: Oscar, Tiffany and Goliath, staring at them with their big eyes, moving their heads side to side in a curious manner. Jim and Freddie slowly turned to one other and burst out laughing. Couple of minutes later, wiping away the laughter tears from their eyes, Freddie spoke.

“How about we take this to the bedroom instead.” He said in a flirtatious tone, grinning.

“It’s as if you read my thoughts, my love.” And they both rushed away from the prying eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you got to the end! Hopefully that means you liked it? :D


End file.
